Use Your Words
by blissfan24
Summary: Alexa Bliss usually doesn't have a problem when it comes to saying whatever she wants...unless Nikki Bella is involved


Alexa watched on the tv as Nikki was having her match. She was absolutely hypnotized by the beauty of the brunette.

Her lovley hair.

Her nice legs.

Her perfect ass.

And most importantly her huge tits that looked like they were going to pop out of her top at any moment.

Alexa was smitten for sure. Everytime Nikki came near her Alexa's mind turned to mush. She couldn't even bring herself to look Nikki in the eyes without almost melting. No other person in the world had ever had this affect on her. She was normally extremely outspoken much to the chargin of her fellow colleagues but with Nikki it was different. Alexa found herself getting tounge tied in the presence of Nikki.

Nikki had finally finished her match and headed to the back where she spotted the Women's champion sitting on a crate.

"Hi Alexa." Nikki greeted her.

Alexa, not making eye contact with her, simply waved.

Nikki walked closer to her. "Alexa do you think you can at least look at me this time?"

Alexa slowly raised her head, finally making eye contact with her.

And just like that the feeling that she always got when she was around this woman came creeping back. Not helping the situation was the fact that Nikki was still sweating from her match and her breasts were glistening at the moment.

Alexa quickly looked away again trying to keep her composure.

Nikki sighed. "I just don't get it Alexa. Everytime I come around you always look away and you hardly speak. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no." Alexa managed to get out.

"Then what is it?"

There was no way in hell Alexa was going to tell Nikki what was really going on so she simply shrugged her shoulders.

Nikki deciding that this was hopeless threw her hands in the air. "Okay well whenever you decide to stop being weird please let me know."

With that Nikki walked off leaving Alexa alone with her thoughts.

Later that night Alexa was in her hotel room trying to find something to watch on TV. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door slightly scaring her.

"Who the hell would be here at this time of night?"

Alexa got up off the bed to answer the door. When she did she froze in shock as the object of her desire was standing there in a black robe. Nikki didn't say a word. She simply walked inside the hotel room.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Alexa asked.

Nikki smiled at her. "I came to see you silly. You know I was thinking about how you never want to speak to me or look at me. I spent the past few hours thinking about how I can solve whatever issue there is between. Now let me tell you, it wasn't easy. Especially when you won't tell me why you hardly talk to me but then it hit me and I think I figured out a solution to our little problem here."

Alexa raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Nikki smirked at her. She slowly walked up to Alexa and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After getting over the initial shock Alexa responded with equal eagerness. How could she not? The women she had been fawning over for so long was kissing her.

Nikki suddenly pushed Alexa on the bed. She then took off her robe to reveal her bra and panties. Alexa's heart was beating a mile a minute. She was already soaked through her shorts. Alexa bit her lip in anticipation.

"I bet you really want to see my boobs right now don't you?" Nikki asked

Alexa nodded her head furiously.

"Alexa if this is going to happen I need you to use your words." Nikki informed her. "I've put up with the silent treatment for too long. Now I'm going to ask you again, do you want to see my boobs?"

"Yes."

Nikki smiled as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

As soon as Nikki's tits were in sight Alexa pulled her down and sucked on the right one like her life depended on it.

"Mmmh." Nikki moaned.

Alexa switched to the left one and used her tounge to swirl around Nikki's nipple.

Nikki closed her eyes in pleasure. "Fuck you are good at this."

Much to her disappointment Nikki pulled her breasts away from Alexa's mouth. Her disappointment was soon replaced with pleasure when Nikki began to kiss and suck on her neck. Alexa was certain that Nikki had left a hickey on her but she didn't care at all. This felt like heaven.

Nikki removed Alexa's shirt and started licking on her boobs. Alexa moaned, cursed and squirmed in pleasure as Nikki placed kissed down her chest and abdomen. Nikki took Alexa's shorts and panties off and rub her clit in circles.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Alexa spat out

Nikki simply smirked and put her right boob on Alexa's clit, slowly moving up and down in the process.

Alexa grabbed her hair and arched her back. "Oh my god!"

Nikki sped up her pace and Alexa nearly went light headed. She was close to reaching her peak and Nikki was well aware of that.

"That's right baby." Nikki said not stopping her movements. "Cum all over my titty."

"OH FUCK YEAH!!" Alexa screamed as she came.

Nikki climbed on top of Alexa and put her boob in Alexa's mouth allowing her to taste herself. "I hope your not tired already Alexa because I'm not even close to being finished with you."

Nikki flipped Alexa over on her stomach and lifted her ass in the air. She quickly interested two fingers inside the blonde goddess and pounded into her relentlessly. Alexa put her face into the sheets to cover her screams.

Nikki pulled Alexa up by her hair. "Oh no you don't sweetheart. I want everyone that's next to us to hear what I'm doing to you. Got it?"

"Y-yes oh fuck!"

"Good." Nikki said slapping her on the ass.

"God Nikki don't stop!" Alexa yelled

"Didn't plan on it baby girl." Nikki replied going faster. Eventually Alexa came a second time and Nikki pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

"Get on your back." Nikki ordered and Alexa followed. Nikki took her panties off and got on top of Alexa. She began to hump Alexa hard. For the next few minutes the room was filled with the sounds of heavy panting, bed springs, and occasional swearing.

"Babe I'm gonna cum." Alexa moaned.

"Me too." Nikki squealed out. The two lovers came together. Nikki laid beside Alexa and the two cuddled with Alexa laying her head on Nikki's chest.

"Wow." Alexa said. "You were amazing."

Nikki smiled. "Thank you."

"I hope I didn't wake anyone up."

"I'm really happy that you're finally talking to me now." Nikki pointed out.

"Yeah I am too." Alexa said. "So are we going to continue this?"

"Most definitely." Nikki assured her. "But your going to have to do more work next time."

"I will." Alexa promised. "I just don't have any experience with other women."

"That's ok. I would be more than happy to teach you. Goodnight Alexa."

"Goodnight Nikki."


End file.
